Talk:Peaceful World Saga
???? when the heck did this occur? Nikon23 10:46, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :it's an actual saga Meshack (talk) 20:33, January 28, 2016 (UTC) only in dragonball z kai not dragon ball z Nikon23 00:58, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :it's still a saga and it's for both. FUNimation just adds it under the Kid Buu Saga. It even says that on the page Meshack (talk) 01:00, January 29, 2016 (UTC) no you're adding false infromation about the english dub. this was not confrimed for the english dub of Dragon Ball Z. it is still called the Kid Buu Saga Nikon23 01:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Nikon, first fix your grammar. Dragon Ball Kai and Dragon Ball Z are the same thing basically. It's not going to be changed Meshack (talk) 01:07, January 29, 2016 (UTC) first off it's not the same thing. Dragon Ball Z Kai is a director's cut of DBZ, second of all you have no room to talk about no one's grammar, because i stumbled behind you a couple of times and fixed some of your edits. third of all where do you see the name of this saga in Dragon Ball Z. i'll wait http://www.funimation.com/shows/dragon-ball-z/home Nikon23 01:21, January 29, 2016 (UTC) more proof that this saga name is fan made https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Dragon_Ball_Z_Kai_episodes --Nikon23 10:00, January 29, 2016 (UTC) It's not a saga just unique to DBZK (it has not even been said to be from DBZK...) so I have no idea what you are going on about Nikon. The saga's name comes from the Dragon Ball SSSS timeline (as you should be able to tell from the source on the page).--Neffyarious (talk) 11:10, January 29, 2016 (UTC) don't you think this would make much more sense to just mention this on the kid buu saga's page instead of having it's own page Nikon23 03:41, January 31, 2016 (UTC) its pretty much the dbz version of the chichi saga that happened in dragon ball after piccolo jr's defeat only this happened in the manga as well as the anime. 0551E80Y (talk) 04:31, January 31, 2016 (UTC) there's no such thing of a chichi saga Nikon23 07:23, January 31, 2016 (UTC) its the mini 5 episode adventures of goku and chichi in the piccolo jr saga. might as well be called the chichi saga just rather call this saga the uub saga, 0551E80Y (talk) 08:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC) and where's your source for this 0551E80Y Nikon23 09:10, January 31, 2016 (UTC) i never said it was official its just a comparison to this saga. that was filler this is not. 0551E80Y (talk) 09:41, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Merge Can we put the info on the page back where it belongs which is in the Kid Buu Saga article? While I know Peaceful World Saga is a saga because of an official source so is Raditz Saga and we don't have an article for it, so their is no point in Peaceful World Saga having it's own article while Raditz Saga doesn't. Mistake The creation of this arc was for the purpose of Dragon Ball Super, yet He's Alway's Late takes place before Super, wouldn't it still be in the Kid Buu Saga? WaterKirby1994 (talk) 02:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC)